


El sueño de la manzana

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia sueña.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 14





	El sueño de la manzana

La rubia derramó sus lágrimas sobre los escombros de la pira funeraria, el oro de las joyas era lo único distinguible entre las cenizas. Arturia no aceptó ningún consuelo y, cuando las sacerdotisas se dispusieron a limpiar el lugar, ella sólo atinó a dirigir sus pasos hacia el espeso bosque. No quería ir de vuelta al palacio a presenciar la elección del nuevo rey, ni pretendía ser presentada ante él para ver si gustaba de ella y aceptaba desposarla a pesar de que sus pétalos ya no eran blancos y su alma estaba impregnada con la oscuridad del luto.

Por todo Uruk corría un viento de incertidumbre al perder a su rey, pero para la mujer de ojos verdes la pérdida de su esposo no podía significar otra cosa que la ruina absoluta, porque en contra de todo pronóstico, la hija menor del rey Uther de Britannia se había enamorado perdidamente del hombre de ojos viperinos que había gobernado sobre Babilonia.

Arturia se llevó las manos al vientre y acarició el legado secreto que Gilgamesh había depositado en ella y del que nadie estaba ni remotamente enterado. La ligera curva en su cuerpo le dio fuerzas para dejar de llorar y comenzar a pensar en su suerte. No eran muchas sus opciones, no quería quedarse en Uruk y ser una viuda compadecida, su mejor alternativa era regresar a su patria para que su hijo tuviese la oportunidad de heredar el trono británico, pero por más que quisiera ignorar la estaca de hielo clavada en su pecho, no podía.

Su majestad, Gilgamesh rey de Uruk había muerto por fatiga; su secretaria había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del monarca sobre su mesa de trabajo y de inmediato había ido a avisar a la reina que debido a su estado, dormía por periodos de tiempo más prolongados. Arturia no creyó las palabras de Siduri hasta que tocó la mejilla fría del rubio y se aseguró de que no respiraba.

Al revivir el recuerdo, los ojos de la mujer volvieron a humedecerse, nada podría importarle más que la agonía de saber que había perdido algo sumamente importante y valioso.

El amor, la calma, el frenesí de su corazón, ojos rojos como sus mejillas cuando la besó por vez primera y la segunda y la tercera y ante el pueblo y en privado, Arturia Pendragon tenía el pecho frío, abatido y desolado.

Caminó por el bosque hasta llegar al manzano que Gilgamesh solía visitar cuando tenía antojo de algo dulce y necesitaba urgentemente algo de silencio para meditar. Arturia tomó una fruta y se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol, observó unos momentos el color de la manzana y luego la mordió, pero había algo peculiar en ella.

Alguna vez, Merlín —su antiguo maestro— le había dicho que en los sueños, las frutas no tenían sabor alguno y, con eso en mente, la ojiverde volvió a morder la manzana dos veces más para asegurarse de su descubrimiento.

—Estoy dormida —dijo en voz alta y el mundo onírico bajo sus pies se desvaneció para devolverla a la realidad.

La reina de Uruk se despertó abruptamente en su cama, tenía el cuerpo sudado y la respiración agitada, volteó a un lado y se percató de su soledad. De inmediato abandonó el lecho y se dirigió a la oficina privada del rey.

—¿Gilgamesh? —Lo llamó y cuando el aludido volteó a verla, ella corrió a abrazarlo— Estás vivo —dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas, aferrándose a su cuello y a su calor mientras llenaba de besos su rostro y, sus ojos se llenaban de las lágrimas de agradecimiento más dulces que nadie jamás hubo soltado en Uruk.

—Claro que estoy vivo ¿qué esperabas? No tengo tiempo ni de morirme —dijo el hombre cuando rompieron el beso pasional que su esposa había iniciado, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de ella, pero que no tardó en suavizarse.

—Ven a dormir conmigo —Le pidió con una extraña voz delicada.

—No he terminado de trazar los planos de la puerta Este —explicó, esperando que como siempre, Arturia aceptara su carga de trabajo y lo dejara continuar; no obstante, el temor latente de la joven no le permitiría abandonar su cometido tan pronto.

—Ninguna mujer casada en Uruk duerme sola esta noche —dijo en forma de un reproche que inesperadamente le resulto interesante a Gilgamesh y lo hizo sonreír.

—Ninguna mujer de Uruk tiene como esposo al rey, más que usted señora mía —comentó con orgullo y el tono majestuoso que solía utilizar en las reuniones de negocios con los más importantes hombres de Estado.

—Y ningún rey procura a su pueblo tanto como usted señor mío, no tengo quejas sobre tu gobierno —expresó con cierta admiración—, pero no debes olvidar que tienes otros títulos además del de rey de Uruk —señaló con seriedad.

Gilgamesh meditó unos momentos las palabras de su mujer mientras sus ojos verde oscuro lo miraban con tal determinación que sólo le había visto el día en que ella le había dicho que sería su esposa si y sólo si pagaba la enorme deuda que el viejo rey Uther había contraído con Roma y que ponía a Britania en enorme riesgo de invasión.

—Rey de Uruk, señor de Babilonia, semi-dios, rey de héroes, rey sabio —nombró sus títulos— ¿olvido alguno? —Le preguntó a su mujer.

—Tirano reformado —contestó la rubia provocando que el hombre de ojos rojos doblara las cejas con enfado— y, amor de mi vida —soltó con una sonrisa que alivió el enojo del rey, quien de inmediato volvió a besarla.

—Con permiso —dijo la asistente del rey, que llevaba una fuente con varias frutas—. Oh, lamento interrumpir... —se disculpó al ver como la pareja se separaba y la reina trataba de ponerse de pie siendo retenida hábilmente por las manos del rubio—, como supuse que seguía trabajando, le traje un refrigerio —explicó.

Arturia dirigió su vista hacia la fuente y al ver varias manzanas como las de su sueño, de inmediato tomó una y la mordió, luego otra más y repitió su acción una tercera vez.

—¿Qué haces mujer? No muerdas la fruta si no te la vas a terminar —regañó el rubio, pero ante la mirada del rey y su asistente, la ojiverde comenzó a llorar.

—Están dulces —dijo entre sollozos.

Gilgamesh miró extrañado a su mujer y luego le hizo una seña silenciosa a su asistente para que los dejara solos.

—¿Tan deliciosas son esas manzanas? —preguntó confuso por la extraña actitud de la rubia; no obstante, ella movió la cabeza en negación.

—Quiere decir que estoy despierta —dijo aliviada y volvió a aferrarse a su cuello.

Esa noche, la reina Arturia consiguió la victoria haciendo dormir al león adicto al trabajo con el que se había casado, pero a partir de ese día, la rubia pidió que cada mañana en el desayuno, le fuese presentada una manzana. 


End file.
